Inner Beauty
by Fiddlehoffer
Summary: Sam saves the life of the curious and attractive new kid, but little does she know there is so much more to him than meets the eye. DxS. AU.


**A/N:** This is officially my first FanFiction! I know this chapter is super long, but I just had a lot to say before I could properly end it. As always, all reviews both good and bad are greatly appreciated.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He opened his eyes slowly, a large portion of him expecting them not to function at all, but the world around him came slowly into focus, each new sight a trigger for the memories that would haunt his nightmares throughout eternity.

The area around him had become illuminated with an unearthly light, blocking him off from the rest of the world. The first feeling he had felt was that of a chill rising slowly up his spine, but along with it had come a sense of nothingness. For a moment, there had only been that chill, that coldness, and nothing else. Nothing but emptiness.

Pain had come next, the chill becoming a fire that froze his heart in its tracks, never to beat again. His eyes were ripped from his skull as blood came pouring from faucets his body had not had only seconds ago. Some part of his mind tried desperately to breathe, to continue living as if nothing was wrong, but all control, all will, had been lost as the boy's lungs were ground into dust. Finally, there was a set of bone-chilling cracks as his body imploded in on itself, his skeleton giving away to the intense pressure, no longer fit to do its job.

But the torture was not done. It was just beginning as the boy was propelled backwards, away from the source of the blast, for the Fates had decided that this child would have to endure so much more. They spared him that one thing that would make the pain go away, that would bring peace.

No. This boy would not die. Instead, the conditions had been set perfectly, allowing that one in a million chance to occur for the second time, and the child would be forced to live somewhere in between life and death, treading a thin line of sanity.

It felt like some cruel trick. A game being played for some deity's amusement at his expense.

But he could not think of that now.

Instead, he continued to pull open his eyelids and lift himself up from the ground. The shapes around him forming themselves into recognizable objects. Pieces of metal and glass were strewn across the laboratory's floor, some lodged deep into his body, pain once again welling up as tears formed.

But still, he could not think of that now, for as soon as he had opened his eyes, before he had truly recognized anything, he had become transfixed on one particularly large shard of glass that rested against the wall.

Inside it was a creature, one like nothing he had seen before that looked straight back at him with an intensity stronger than the sun's brightest rays. He moved towards it, not paying attention to how he was moving or the pain that refused to leave him, but instead only to the fact the monster was moving as well.

Each one step of his brought them two steppes closer, until recognition flashed across its—his—face. And as he looked at himself in that glass, at his snow white hair and glowing green eyes, an unrelenting drone began to run throughout his entire being, accompanied by one single word. The drone was a feeling, a feeling of being out of place, of otherworldliness even, and as much as he tried to push it away, down into the pits where it would be heard no more, it would not stop.

He continued to inch ever closer, every second bringing the drone up another decibel in his ears, until he was face to face with himself, and out of the depths of his very soul, that one word came erupting from his mouth.

It burned as it escaped and reached his ears, not from the strenuous effort or the damage to his throat, but instead from its severity and utter truth. It cut daggers throughout his mind, body, and soul and stayed with him for longer than the air could hold it.

And what terrified him the most was that it was both he who said it, and it was he that he said it to.

"Freak."

* * *

The wind blew across Sam's body as she flew through the air, her hair fluttering across her face with a mind all of its own. She pushed a little harder, focused a little more, and sped up, gliding straight through the oncoming cloud. Small droplets of water condensed onto her silk nightgown, and she twirled to send them off her in a torrent of mist.

For a second, she moved through the air with her back to the world, and the sun shined brightly in her face. It smiled at her as it warmed her to her core, taking every worry, every fear away. And for that second, she was content and at peace.

But in the distance, something pulled her from her bliss and back into her own mind. A sound. No, a scream was being yelled across the mountain tops beneath her, and she began to cry as well as the scream became closer, choking her and making her feel numb.

Finally, the scream was too close, and she could stand it no more as she felt herself being pulled upwards towards some light. But there was no light, only the scream continuing to pound into every inch of her body as she drowned in her own thoughts.

Finally, Sam woke up with a start, propelling herself into a sitting position in her bed, breathing heavily. The scream was only the ringing of her alarm clock, and it continued until the time shown changed from 7:00 to 7:01.

It had only been a dream.

But still, Sam was happy, for it had been a happy dream. For a second, she was able to shut her eyes and let the feeling wash over her again, of weightlessness, of the air caressing her form.

But she had better things to do than fantasize about something so impossible. Today was the first day of her sophomore year of high school, and Sam was determined to make it the best day she could.

Sam wasn't exactly a cheery person. Instead, she was a daughter of the night. She wore black clothes and purple makeup, read and wrote dark poetry, and tried hard to stay outside the norm. But Sam was not an evil or demonic creature; she was beautiful and strong, never letting anyone make her do something she did not want to even if it meant dropping a rung on popularity's ladder.

In fact, she was on just about as low as she could be on that ladder, but Sam didn't mind. Sam had watched over the years as shallow friendships and relationships came and went for those "above her". So many people would give up so much of themselves just to be part of that A-list group, only to find that it wasn't worth it.

But Sam had been one of the lucky ones. She had a friend who had been with her since day one and had stuck with her through thick and thin, calm and storm.

And today was his birthday.

Generally, Casper High's school year would start on August 23, making the occasion the last day of summer vacation. But much to their dismay, this year's classes would begin on the 22nd, putting a damper on whatever plans they had had.

Still, this day was special, and Sam was still going to put a smile on her friend's face no matter the circumstances. Besides, it really wasn't a very hard task. Of the few people Sam gave gifts to at various occasions during the year, her best friend was the easiest to shop for.

Tucker Foley was a tech geek to the bone. Almost all of his free time (and a large portion of his time in class) was spent staring at the screen of his trusty PDA, tapping away. He was the savior of worlds, the hacker unseen, and could enter equations into a calculator like no one else. All Sam really had to do was go to the nearest Best Buy and pick him up something she knew he didn't have.

This year though, Sam brought out the big guns. On August 27, the ultimate innovation in person digital assistance technology was going being released in Europe and would be released in the Americas two weeks later. With a hefty price tag of $449.99, this PDA would be the best there was, and Tucker had been chatting non-stop about it. But little did he know that one was already neatly wrapped up for him and resting in Sam's backpack.

To put it simply, Samantha Manson came from one of the wealthiest families in their town of Amity Park. All her life, her parents and servants had been handing things to her on silver platters, and Sam hated it. Yes, the house was posh, the food was gourmet, and the entertainment was constant, but at the same time, the friendships were shallow, the smiles plastered, and the laughs forced. So many people wanted to be her friend, but more often than not, it was for the wrong reasons.

Eventually, Sam stopped acting rich altogether and prevented herself from telling others about her stature. She hadn't even told Tucker until the middle of their seventh grade year. Before then, she had always insisted on going to his house or some place around town, but never to her own lavish home.

Tucker had been upset, but only because she had not trusted him. He assured her that he was friends with her for her, not for her wallet. Oddly enough, that made Sam want to spend more on him than she had ever spent before.

So Sam pulled some strings and got her friend the gift of his dreams, simply because she could.

* * *

The smell of chalk dust and eraser shavings tickled Sam's nose as she entered her first class, sending memories from past years dancing softly across her mind. She had made an effort to be early that day so she could grab a good seat in the back of the room, close to the window, perfect for passing notes and goofing off. Sam and Tucker were not bad students, but the easy curriculum of a small school such as Casper High gave them little reason to push themselves.

Sam sat and absently watched others enter the room as she thought about Tucker. A devious voice in Sam's head told her to pretend that she had forgotten his birthday and to wait until the end of the day to surprise him. She knew he would make a huge scene when he opened his gift, and she didn't want that kind of attention during school, but another part of her said that the longer he had the device, the happier he'd be.

The debate was stopped short in her head as she saw another student enter the door. His dark, windswept hair drooped lazily into his face, though Sam could still see a set of icy blue eyes peeking out from under it as he surveyed the room. He stood about five feet and ten inches tall or so, but his shoulders were lax and his form was slightly crumpled, making him appear much smaller. His arms, however, were large no matter how you looked at them and were currently struggling to break free from the containment of his sleeves.

He wore a simple white tee-shirt with only a little red oval in the center and red trim around the ends of the arms to serve as decoration. It was a loose fitting shirt by design, but Sam noticed the way the muscle on his chest still pushed against it. If he stood up a little straighter, he would have completely filled the shirt out.

As her eyes drifted lower, she saw he wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with a number of cuts and holes in them. Sam often sported jeans with similar cuts in them herself, but upon further inspection, Sam realized the alterations were not made in the sake of fashion. Instead, each hole housed an actual injury, some of which were still fresh.

As she took a second look, she noticed that along with the cuts on his legs, the boy also had a set of bruises and cuts along his arms and face, with a few scars to boot. Sam paled at the sight, especially since the injuries already showed a sign of infection: a slight green tint in the blood, but as much as she thought she would be disgusted, only a feeling of curiosity came over her.

Sam really couldn't help it. She thought this boy was hot. His face held a sort of boyish cuteness, and he was obviously well built. Plus, the cuts and scars gave him a sense of such mystery and wonder.

But Sam didn't even know his name.

The boy finally stopped looking around and took a seat very close to the door, putting about as much distance between Sam and him as possible, forcing Sam to get up and walk she wanted to introduce herself to the new student.

As she stood with her spider backpack in hand, Sam bit her lip. A bunch of words piled themselves into her head, but for the life of her, she couldn't form a proper sentence. Never before had Sam ever had trouble talking to people. She notoriously said exactly what was on her mind, rarely caring about what the others thought of her opinions. But now, as she inched ever closer to this teen, she found herself at a loss for words.

Sam finally got to him and plopped down into the seat to his right, her thoughts finally coming together as she prepared to orate the best introduction she could.

"Hi." she said simply, mentally scolding herself for not being able to think of anything better than a one syllable word.

At first, the boy seemed startled, but the expression quickly faded into a look that harbored no expression whatsoever.

"Um…hi." he replied just as simply, avoiding her eyes.

"Are you new this year?" she asked.

The teen opened his mouth to respond, but before he said anything he did something she really didn't expect. He looked straight at her then quickly darted his eyes to her feet and back up again. "Yeah."

If this had been any other kid, she would have up and slapped him right there, but she didn't. Her hesitation was at first sparked by a voice deep inside her that she really hadn't heard in a while. "Stop being such a feminist and let the hot guy check you out!" it screamed.

Generally, Sam avoided this voice. It was the voice that told her to do all things girly, and she hated it. But today, she had heeded its word and spared the boy another bruise, or at least spared him long enough to notice a second reason to show mercy.

The boy did not look at her with any sign of revulsion at her attire or lust at her features. Instead, his look was that of confusion mixed trace amounts of fear. Sam didn't understand the gesture. It was as if he didn't know if he should be talking to her, like entering the conversation had been a bad decision. Or maybe he _was_ afraid of her and how she looked, but with what he appeared to have been through recently, she doubted a Goth scared him.

"From Florida" he added, pulling Sam back into reality.

"Oh, I've vacationed there. Nice place."

He smirked. "Sure. If you can get past the heat, humidity, and loads of bugs, it's not too bad."

Sam chuckled lightly, but the boy was no longer smiling. Instead, he was now looking down at the floor. When he met her eyes once more there was a slight sadness, and some form of disdain flickered across his face before disappearing into something expressionless again.

"I'm Sam, by the way." she said. "Who are you?"

Again, fear arose in the boy's face, but he opened his mouth to answer anyway.

"I'm—"

"Hey everyone, look at the Goth trying to make some more friends." Paulina said as she walked in, amusement evident in her tone.

"Get lost, Paulina." Sam said as she glared at the Hispanic beauty in front of her. Paulina and Sam had been enemies for as long as she could remember. When they had first met, it only took Paulina two minutes to decide that Sam wasn't good enough for her (even if she did have enough money), and resolved to make Sam's life a living Hell from then on. Sam eventually started to return the favor.

Paulina glared back, but then directed her attention to the boy as her demeanor changed dramatically. Before, she had been towering over the sitting Sam with her hands on her hips and a smug little smirk across her flawless face. Now, however, she put her hands on the boy's desk and bent over it. Her breasts pushed into her biceps, propelling them out towards the boy's face, a seductive grin on her own.

"Why don't you ditch this loser and come and sit with me, cutie?" she cooed.

The boy blushed slightly at the compliment as he pulled his face away from Paulina's impending bosom, but then that same look of fear and confusion that Sam had seen earlier came over him.

"T-that's okay." he muttered, avoiding Paulina's gaze.

"What?" Paulina asked a little louder than she needed to. It wasn't often she was refused anything by anyone. "Maybe you're new here, but you have to recognize the hottest girl in school when you see her." As she said this, she backed up off his desk and threw her hands through her hair, causing it to fly around weightlessly as she struck some sort of pose.

Sam almost lost it. She couldn't stand how Paulina used her looks to get boys to do what she wants them to, especially since it was so effective. Inwardly, Sam sighed and waited for this new acquaintance of hers to run off with Paulina like they always did.

The boy looked over Paulina for a second and then said, "Well, I don't know about _that_." with more conviction than anything else he had forced out this morning. He shot a small smile at Sam after he said it, his cheeks becoming slightly rosy.

This time, Sam officially did lose it. She couldn't believe what he had just done. Not only did he just put down the most popular girl in school, but he simultaneously alluded to the idea that _Sam_ was more beautiful than her. Sam's cheeks flared a deep red, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

As surprised as Sam was, Paulina was dumbfounded. "How dare you?!" she spat at him. "You know what? Fine! If you want to hang out with losers then go ahead, but I promise you are gonna regret saying that."

Everyone currently in the room stared as Paulina marched off towards her group of friends, mumbling things in Spanish that probably shouldn't be translated.

Sam began to calm herself and looked at the boy to her left. She still couldn't rap her mind around the idea of her own beauty, but more than that, she couldn't understand why he hadn't agreed to go with Paulina. Maybe he did somehow think that she was beautiful, but Sam had to admit, Paulina was too. Plus, she was popular. He had pretty much just refused a chance to be an A-lister.

"Why did you do that?" Sam blurted out. Again, she scolded herself for not really thinking before she spoke.

Any conviction the boy may have had had vanished at the question. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You just turned down a free pass to be popular!" she exclaimed.

The boy stumbled over his words. "Um…well, yeah…but…"

"But what?" Sam asked, a little harsher than she had meant to.

"I mean…she wasn't being very nice to you…"

As much of an individual Sam was, she still faced many of the same problems as others, and any issues she had with her self-esteem were evident in her next comment.

"So? What am I to you anyway? Paulina's the hottest girl in the school."

The boy looked up at Sam, more confusion in his stare, but then he began to blush again as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, that's just not true…"

There it was again. Did he really think she was prettier than Paulina? As she thought about it, a mixture of emotions came over her. She was flattered by the comment, but it was bittersweet. There had only been a handful of times in Sam's life when she had been called beautiful by someone outside her family, and most of those times had been from Tucker as an effort to cheer her up after someone had made her feel otherwise.

She wanted to pick his brain about it, to decipher what could make him feel that way, but before she could gather her words, the bell rang, and the teacher, Mr. Lancer, began to address the class.

Sam looked around quickly at her now permanent surroundings. She was in the front row with only the mysterious boy's seat separating her from the door to her left. The seat to her immediate right was empty, most likely because no one wanted to be too close to the people who had just put down the strongest female influence on the student body.

As Sam expanded her search, she noticed that Tucker had still not entered the room even though she knew they would be having this class together. He hadn't been sick the day before or said he would be missing school today, so a small feeling of dread came to her. It was a feeling that comes often to people who are close in one way or another: an irrational fear for a loved one's safety after only a short deviation from his or her expected routine. But after all, Sam wasn't sure what she would do if something ever happened to her best friend.

The feeling passed as Tucker entered the room late, an office pass in his hand. He handed it to Mr. Lancer and took the seat to Sam's right, a small look of confusion in his eyes. He would have expected Sam to be in the back of the class like usual, but as he glanced at the curious boy to her right, an all-too-knowing look came over him.

Sam hated how easily Tucker could read her actions and expressions. He had known her long enough to see when she was acting differently, and while she may have not swooned over _too_ many guys in the past, a crush was very easy to sniff out. The worst part of it to Sam was that no matter how much she refuted his accusations, he was always right, and this time was no different.

Sam sat back in her chair as she began to feign taking notes, all the while thinking about the mystifying boy to her right and preparing herself for what Tucker was sure to say about him.

* * *

The second class Sam had that day was P.E., meaning she had to make a run to her locker to pick up a change of clothes.

As soon as the bell rang, Sam quickly gathered her things and left. The gym was on the opposite side of the school, so she would have to move quickly if she wanted to be there on time. Tucker had Biology next, but the prospect of being late seemed not to faze him as he strode up next to Sam in the hall, traveling the opposite direction he should be.

A smirk grew across his face before he spoke. "How's the lovebird doing today?" he asked.

Sam punched him in the forearm hard enough to make him yelp and grab the injured area with his other hand. "Shut up, Tucker! You don't even know what you're talking about."

"Yeah right, dude. You practically stared at him the whole class!"

Sam raised her hand to strike him again, but he put his hands up in the air and cut her off. "Jeez, Sam. Chill out. I'm just trying to figure out who this guy is. I've never even seen him before. What's his name anyway?"

Sam thought about it for a moment before realizing she had never had that question answered. "Um…I don't know, actually."

Tucker knew he should probably change the subject, but he really couldn't resist. "Oh, a mystery boy. How romantic."

"Tucker, I swear to God…"

Tucker chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I'll ask around and see if anyone else knows him. Anyway, are you doing anything special today?"

Sam knew what he was hinting at. He wanted her to mention his birthday, but Sam decided that if he was going to tease her about this new kid so much then she was going to make him suffer a little too.

"Uh…not really, why?"

Tucker looked a little confused and more than a little hurt. "Oh…well, do you want to do something after school?"

"You know what, I think my parents actually said there was something we were doing tonight." she said as nonchalantly as she could, faking disgust at the idea of a night out with her parents. Maybe another day?"

"Yeah, sure." he said as he looked away. "I've got to get to class, so…"

"Ok, see ya around." she said as he turned and started to walk back. It felt a little mean to pretend to have forgotten about his birthday, but he would forgive her soon enough.

Sam returned her attention to walking down the hall and found herself very close to her destination. She turned into the girl's locker room and changed quickly. She had come to school today wearing her usual attire: a black tank top with a purple oval in the center and a black skirt with green plaid for a splash of color, all topped off with her beloved combat boots on her feet and a choker around her neck. Now however, she was wearing a simple white tee-shirt with red shorts and a set of white sneakers.

The new clothing was a mandatory requirement for gym classes. All of the other students wore the same outfit, and Sam would have protested the obstruction of her individuality violently had she not enjoyed physical activity so much.

Sam participated in no sports, and from her normal garb and attitude, it wasn't a pastime many people would have expected her to have. However, Sam was an avid environmentalist and protector of animal rights, so any chance she had to commune with nature was welcome.

It also served as an outlet for stray emotions and thoughts. If Sam had ever needed to clear her head, she would simply go for a run, focusing on her surroundings instead of the toils of her day. By now, gym class had become easy and fun for her, unlike the experience many others had as they tried to keep pace.

She left the locker room and checked to see who was in the gym. Sam had been one of the last to show up, her conversation with Tucker slowing her down, but was still on time. She was happy to note that neither Paulina nor her best friend Starr were in the same gym class as her, saving her from a year of torment.

However, as a loud ruckus coming from the other side of the gym caught her attention, she was _unhappy_ to note that two boys named Dash and Kwan were in her class and were already screwing with one of the school's scrawnier band members. They were best friend football stars who were also part of the A-list group, and from Sam's point of view, some of the biggest hotheads in her grade.

Because their sport brought money to the school, these two found themselves immune to punishment. They passed classes without turning in half of the assignments and could easily take out their frustrations on any target they deemed unpopular, Tucker being high on their list.

Luckily for Sam, they were not entirely above the consequences of harming a girl. Even so, Sam no longer went anywhere in school without a few extra bobby-pins, just in case she ever needed to free herself from the confines of a locker.

Her spirits were lifted however as she recognized the boy standing a little ways away from them. It was the boy she had met earlier that day, and Sam had to fight the urge to stare. Unlike the boy's baggy clothes he was wearing before, his gym clothes were much more dashing on him, gripping his body tightly.

Sam began to approach him again, but decided against it. As much as she wanted to find out more about him, she didn't want to seem too eager. After all, Sam's didn't quite have the reputation of a social butterfly. Instead, she decided she would talk to him after class and simply monitor his performance for now.

Much to her surprise, the boy did not do well. His form was sloppy and his breathing was heavy, but something else didn't make sense to Sam. As hard as it looked like he was working, not a single bead of sweat could be found on him.

Sam approached him once class had ended, her head once again full of words and questions, but Dash and Kwan beat her to him.

"Hey, loser! We heard you made Paulina upset today." Dash said as he grabbed the boy by his shirt collar.

Sam continued to walk towards the three but didn't take her eyes from the boy's face. He had been fearful for some reason earlier today when she had talked to him, and she fully expected to see that same expression on him now that he was in real danger. Instead, the boy looked like he was deep in thought, a scowl on his face as he argued with himself over the options he had. Eventually, the boy just hung his head, bracing himself for the blows to come.

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, Sam was confused by this teen's actions. Maybe he was just shy and didn't want to call attention to himself by doing well in gym, but now, when his health was at risk, she couldn't comprehend a reason for him to refrain from fighting back. Either way, he definitely wasn't doing anything, so Sam decided she would do something for him.

"Hey, Dash! Why don't you just leave him alone?" Sam yelled.

Dash looked over and smirked. "What do you know? She _is_ in love with him!" he said as he and Kwan started to laugh.

"I'm not in love with him, Dash!" she yelled back, even though her cheeks told a slightly different story. "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot you'd realize that I'm just trying to stop some of the violence you and your friends cause!"

Dash was obviously not swayed by Sam, just annoyed. "Whatever. Just get out of here before I hit you too, freak!"

The boy looked up at Dash's last comment, his eyes wide in horror and shock as all color in his face drained away. He began to shake slightly as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, his ragged breathing quickening. He grunted a little before finally calming down and hanging his head once more, looking defeated and even a little sick.

The reaction baffled Sam, telling her to run and comfort the boy, but she stayed put, her body unsure of what to do. Neither Dash nor Kwan, however, seemed to notice the boy's actions as Dash pulled his fist back. Seconds later, the boy flew across the room from a blow directly to his face, his head making a sickening thump as it collided with the floor.

Sam's body finally clicked into action as she ran towards the boy and knelt down beside him, horrified at the distance he had traveled from the hit.

Dash though, had not moved, his fist still in the air, ready to strike. Other than grabbing the boy, he had not touched him in anyway, and his eyes grew in horror when he realized who had.

"You can run, but you can't hide, whelp." echoed a disembodied voice right before a rather mechanical looking monster came into view. "I will have your pelt on my wall eventually."

Kwan was the first to react. "G-ghost!" he yelled as he turned to run away. By now, the majority of the gymnasium had emptied, but the few stragglers left there quickly turned towards the door and ran as they saw what the boy was referring to.

Dash was one of the last to get out, all his macho-posturing gone as he screamed a rather feminine scream. With him gone, only Sam stood in-between the ghost and the curious boy on the ground.

"Move, human girl before I hurt you. You are not my prey!" the ghost yelled, his flaming green hair licking its way towards the ceiling. So much of her mind told her to run away, towards the safety of the gym doors, but her body did not listen. She was frozen in fear, but more than that, she couldn't just let this boy behind her be taken by this ghost. She never even got to learn his name.

"No!" she yelled with as much courage as she could muster. "Don't touch him!"

"Foolish child. Don't say I didn't warn you." he said as he raised his arm, a large gun protruding from its side.

A large, glowing missile flew towards her, forcing Sam into action. She jumped away from it, avoiding a direct hit, but the missile hit the ground and blew up, knocking her backwards. She rammed into the bleachers behind her, her head and left side making contact with the wood.

Pain clouded the pools of Sam's mind, slowly pushing her towards unconsciousness. She tried to move, but pain from her ribs stopped her, forcing her to stay put. The scene in front of her become hazy, but she could have sworn she heard her name being called somewhere in the distance. Sam began to close her eyes as small black dots grew in her vision. Green lights kept flashing in front of her, but she couldn't really tell if they were real or just her imagination.

Finally, there was a blue light, and everything went still. Sam felt a touch and tried to cry out in pain, but no sound came to her lips.

The last thing she felt before she slipped away was a familiar feeling a weightlessness and of the wind blowing over her body. She could have sworn she had felt it somewhere before, maybe even this morning, but before she could place it, her world slipped away into nothingness, a nightmare clouding the dream she was living.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! Long chapter!

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it so far. Updates will be a little sporadic (my life is a ball of fun, let me tell you), but I'll try to have something up soon!

Please review with anything you have to say! I promise I'll respond!

_-Fiddlehoffer_


End file.
